unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Level - Guide (0-70)
What is the Level Guide? Concept Page by Flipp0r and Sphicx For general Level and Ninja Suggest, Pros and Cons. You have something to Change? Please write a Comment! We'll Fix! There is also Level - Guide (70-130) - a continuation of this page created by Takuya for stronger than 70 level players. General Questions & Answers 'Janken' *'What is better, auto janken or normal?' Both have the same chance of winning each janken attempt. - Auto-Janken is better, for more time efficients. - Normal-Janken can give more souls, with a little luck and/or routine. *'Why vip 1 for purple? Can vip 0 gold janken?' Because that's how they build the game. VIP1 costs from 1-5$ and enables Purple/Gold Janken! VIP 1 can use PurpleSoul Janken at any level VIP 1 can use GoldSoul Janken at Level 70 VIP 0 can use PurpleSoul Janken at Level 70 VIP 0 can use GoldSoul Janken at Level 80 *'How much silver for 1000 gold souls?' Around 50-60 million after being refunded. Others *'Is there a ninja rank down?' You cannot lose your ninja rank once you obtain it. *'What does grow rate mean?' Growth rate is how much extra of each stat your ninja gets every level. For a skill's growth rate, it's basically how much of your normal damage it does. 150% growth rate on a skill means 150% of your normal damage to the enemy. *'How to improve stun rate?' Stun rate is based on level difference between the attacker (stunner) and the enemy (affected). The higher level stunners, like Tobirama and Chiyo, have it in their tooltip that there's a higher chance to control the enemy, so having a higher level recruitable ninja will have a higher chance to stun (for instance, Tobirama has a higher stun chance than Deidara). *'Is there a Soul-refund? How much Soul-refund?' *'Which attributes are good for each Class?' Main damage stat for Ninjutsu and Taijutsu is force, while for Genjutsu it is chakra. Agility, power, crit, s.attack, hit and their damage stat (force/chakra) are really good to have. For Great jutsu wielders (vanguards), focus on counter, agility, power, force, block/dodge (dodge if Maito Gai, block otherwise), and maybe some hit jades so that your vanguard doesn't miss his attacks. *'Where to Transform the Beast?' You transform your beast every 10th level. Once you've reached the 10th level of your current beast, you'll get the option to "transform" it in the summon tab. *'What's the best: S-forge Spring equipment or Rock equipment?' Rock equipment has better base stats, though S-forge Spring equipment has better 2- and 4-set bonuses (just slightly better). For better stats on your vanguard, you could use 2 S-forge Spring equipment, while the rest can be Rock equipment (for the nice 2- and 4-set bonuses). *'Is a Team with AoE (All Enemy Attack) good?' An AoE team has very strong aspects in all types of activities, both PvP and PvE. In PvE, on some solo fights like Top Kage, every fifth stage of Lost Tower etc., a vanguard killer would be better, but an AoE team is still very strong if you have the right ninja. *'What is the best fury recovery Ninja in Tavern?' The best one from tavern is Kabuto, since he gives 25 fury to all ninja (except self) on your team. *'How to defeat enemys in Myoboku Training?' For the first fight, which unlocks vanguard senjutsu training, you should have a strong healer with you and a strong vanguard to take good hits (Kakuzu is very good here) since they only attack your vanguard. You should also use a skill that reduces healing done, since this team will have a very strong healer with them. Level-30 to 70-Suggests,Pros & Cons Vanguard *'Iruka' - The vanguard you get after completing a couple of quests, replaced by Hinata in two days played. *'Hinata' - The free vanguard you get after 2 days played. Really strong, can be replaced at level 50 with Maito Gai, or at level 70 with Kakuzu or Kisame. *'Chouji Akimichi' '-' a worse vanguard than Hinata, not worth getting from tavern. *'Maito Gai - '''Strong vanguard in PvP activities, but is worse than Hinata in PvE. *'Kakuzu - The strongest vanguard when it comes to survivability, until level 100+. *'''Kisame Hoshigaki - '''Good vanguard, nice damage output, but doesn't handle damage made to him as good as Kakuzu. '''Assault *'Kiba' - The assaulter you get after completing a couple of quests, can be replaced with Neji,Top-up Sasuke or at level 60 with Gaara or at Lvl 70 with Kakashi. Upgrade his gear but not Potency level, once you got a new Ninja transfer Kiba's gear to the new. *'Neji '- The free assaulter you get while completing a quest. Really strong up to lvl 50-70, replace him with Naruto after gain the seven days Reward. *'Kankuro '- a worse assaulter than Neji, not worth getting from tavern. *'Zabuza' - a worse assaulter than Naruto, not worth getting from ninja club. *'Shikamaru Nara '- a worse assaulter than Neji, not worth getting from tavern. *'Asuma Sarutobi '- a worse assaulter than Naruto, not worth getting from tavern. Only worth to get and place in Ninja Hotel for Ninja Bonds if you get too Kakashi and Gai(also is really good if you have atleast crit jades lvl 5 or higher for rebels/van killer). *'Anko Mitarashi' - a worse assaulter than Naruto, not worth getting from tavern. *'Gaara' - a worse assaulter than Kakashi, not worth getting from ninja club. *'Darui' - a worse assaulter than Kakashi, not worth getting from tavern(unless you are going for rebels/vang killer set-up and or can not upgrade naruto). *'Hanzou' - a worse assaulter than Kakashi, not worth getting from tavern. *'Orochimaru' - a worse assaulter than Kakashi, not worth getting from ninja club. *'Kakashi' - Best and strongest VIP0 Ninja Club Ninja, focus on upgrade him and you have a very good ninja up to Lvl 110+ Support *'Ino - '''the worst healer. Can be replaced with Sakura. *'Sakura - Medium healer. You can replace her first on Level 90 with Konan. *'''Temari - the worst stuner. Can be replaced with Karin at Lvl 50. *'Shizune' - a bad stuner. Can be replaced with Karin at Lvl 50. *'Karin' - Medium stuner. Can be replaced with Deidara or Sasori at Lvl 70. *'Haku' - a only for PVE senseful Fury-Generator *'Danzo' - First AoE Supporter in Tavern. not worth. *'Deidara' - Good stuner. Can be replaced at Lvl 100 with Tobirama. *'Sasori' - Good stuner. Can be replaced at Lvl 110 with Chijo. *'Kabuto '- Good Fury Generator Level-30/70-Questions & Answers *'Is it worth trying to get Zabuza?' No. It's better to start saving redeems/hokage proofs for the later game ninja, like for instance Kakashi or Itachi. *'What is a good team for level 50?' VIP0: Naruto, Shizune, Temari, Main and Hinata. VIP1 or higher: Karin, Maito Gai (Hinata is not bad either), Sasuke (preferably upgraded), Main and Sakura. *'What is the best support in level 50?' VIP0: Shizune or Temari. VIP1 or higher: Karin. *'What Support ninja have the ability to heal, besides Ino and Sakura?' Except for the event ninja Angel Konan, you can recruit normal Konan which is recruitable at level 90 and heals both your vanguard and assaulters every round, growing rate 110%. *'Is it worth trying to get Gaara?' No, rather save up for better ninja in the later game at higher levels. For instance, Kakashi is a much better ninja than Gaara. 'Ninja-Questions' *'Haku or Karin?' Karin is a strong aspect in PvP, while Haku goes really well in different PvE activities, like for instance Beast/Rebels events. *'Naruto or Gaara?' You can now get Naruto from the 7 day check in event when you first join a server, so he's a nice, free addition to your team. If you are looking for the late game, start saving redeems for the higher level ninja recruits, like Kakashi, Itachi, Minato etc.. *'Karin or Shizune?' Depends if you want someone who stuns the assaulters or the supporters. Karin is a better quality ninja with better stats, so earlier on, she might be the better choice to pick. *'Hinata or Maito Gai?' Hinata, with her block increase skill and talent, is better in PvE activities, while both are good in PvP. Stat wise there is little difference. *'Kisame or Maito Gai?' Kisame. He has better stats, is more useful in PvE activities because of his block increase skill, and overall does more damage than Maito Gai. *'Gossip Neji or Gaara / Zabuza?' Gossip Neji has better stats than both Gaara and Zabuza, and is an excellent early-game vanguard killer. *'Sakura or Karin?' For PvP activities, Karin would be the better choice, but in the early game, having both is nice. If you have to pick between one of them, then use Karin mostly. Category:Guides __NOEDITSECTION__